Dr. Vincent Morrow/Loupi
|organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 2 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Dr. Vincent Morrow, is a maverick doctor who specializes in "supernatural medicine," supplementing common medical practices with magic. His "cases" predominantly involve infectious supernatural creatures like vampires, demonic possession, as well as elements based on the cosmic horror of H.P. Lovecraft. In the first Witch Doctor mini-series, Dr. Morrow treats (and battles) a vampire, demons possessing a child, faerie changelings, and Deep Ones, among others. Dr. Morrow is assisted by Eric Gast a paramedic who is apparently new to the world of the supernatural, and "Penny Dreadful", a college student who seems to be infected and controlled by a supernatural creature of some sort. While Dr. Morrow demonstrates the knowledge of a practicing medical doctor, his equipment and diagnoses are almost totally supernatural. He wields Excalibur, owns the Holy Grail (used predominantly as an IV or a syringe) and many other magical artifacts. Spellcraft is provided mostly by these artifacts, as well as pills and intravenous infusions (for example, Morrow swallows a "sleeping pill" in order to cast a spell to put a patient to sleep). }} 40% |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Tools of the Trade |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Sedlec Umbrella |stamina2b = 14% |target2b = Self |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Buff Magic |Text2b = Frame carved by angel shell and tanned demon mebrane canopy repell angels, demons and the occasional rain. |effects2b = |name2c = Holy Grail Injection |stamina2c = 18% |target2c = One Enemy or One Ally |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 87% / 11% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Melee Magic |Text2c = Sippin' from your cup till it runeth over- |effects2c = |name2d = Penny's Magic Sedative |stamina2d = 14% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 100% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Melee Magic |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Pills! |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Sleeping Pill |stamina3b = 12% |target3b = Self |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Buff Magic Food |Text3b = "Sleep." |effects3b = |name3c = Electrokinesis Pill |stamina3c = 14% |target3c = One Ally |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Buff Magic Food |Text3c = "Clear!" |effects3c = |name3d = Telekinesis Pill |stamina3d = 18% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 87% / 11% |cooldown3d = 1 Round |type3d = Ranged Magic Bio |Text3d = "This isn't one of the 'controlled-release' pills, is it?" |effects3d = |name4 = Wielder of Excalibur |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92% / 16% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Melee Magic Slashing |effects4 = 60% }} Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Tacticians Category:Magic Category:Image Comics